


Comic Sans

by forgadgetsandgizmos



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Study, Emotionally Hurt Derek Hale, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Future Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgadgetsandgizmos/pseuds/forgadgetsandgizmos
Summary: Chapter 1- Stiles is hurt in the woods.Chapter 2- Scott & Stiles friendship  (not slash)Tumblr Ficlets. Titled Comic Sans because I was inspired to write this after reading a tip to write drafts in the font comic sans.**More chapters to be added but I’m leaving it as complete in the meantime





	1. Comic Sans

It wasn’t expected, the blood. Stiles was reminded of a line from a TV show, that everyone knows how many pints of blood are in your body but no one ever thinks about how much blood that actually is outside the body. It stains everything crimson. 

“Please Stiles wake up, you need to wake up.” Derek willed his eyes to open, one hand cupped the boy’s cheek and the other pressed again the wound in Stiles’ stomach. Stiles wanted to, he did. He wanted to open them, to look at Derek and tell him he was going to walk out of this forest the same as he always did. But his eyes felt as though they were weighed down by bricks and when he tried to speak, nothing but silence came out. His head drooped down against the grass. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. You’re gonna be okay, you’re gonna be fine. Scott knows we’re here and he’s bringing help,” Derek choked out. His eyes flitted over Stiles’ body, eyes lingering on the cut at the base of his throat. He clenched his eyes shut and tried to pull Stiles’ pain. He felt a wet hand grab his wrist. His eyes flew open with a flash of blue to meet a pair of deep brown irises.

Stiles blinked up at him. He tried to smile, but Derek’s face twisted. Derek’s lower lip trembled, hand hovering just above his body, with his hand still around Derek’s wrist.

“Stiles! Derek!” Scott’s voice echoed through the trees. Derek whipped around, jarring Stiles. Stiles gasped, causing Derek to freeze in order to avoid hurting him further. Derek turned back towards him and moved his hand to lower Stiles neck gently to the ground. 

“I’m going to find him. I’ll bring him to you and we’ll get you to the hospital. You’re going to be fine.” Derek pressed his lips to Stiles’ forehead. 

No. 

Derek. 

Stiles was going to die. Derek can’t save him. He stuttered, trying to tell him what he wanted to so badly. 

Don’t leave, Derek. Stiles didn’t want to die alone. 

But before he could make a sound Derek was off, racing towards Scott with the inhuman speed only a werewolf could muster. Stiles’ eyes fluttered shut, his head lulling back. At least this way someone else might find his body. Derek can be spared that at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/kudos bring me joy!
> 
> Visit me on tumblr at [forgadgetsandgizmos](https://forgadgetsandgizmos.tumblr.com/)


	2. Too Much of a Good Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this separately under the title of Too Much of a Good Thing but decided I didn't want multiple parts in my tumblr ficlets series for the same fandom, so I'm adding it in here. 
> 
> If you haven't read it there, enjoy it here (:

People need people. He'd always heard that. No, he’d seen that in his parents growing up. 

He grew up with a small family. He didn’t have big family dinners every holiday, no debate over which family member’s creamed corn was better. They didn’t argue about the best presidential candidate for the upcoming election or coo over the large rock on the soon-to-be newest member of the family. 

Big families like that? They had support systems. They needed each other. They were in movies, TV shows, books. Families that bicker and love and betray.

Him?

Mom and Dad didn’t argue over whose side they’d spend Christmas with, because it was always just them. He had meatloaf on Sunday nights when his dad didn’t work overnight. He had late night snuggles by the light of the tv in his mother’s arms. Nights like that were a blessing. He had the best mom. She was worth a thousand cranky old aunts and uncles. She would take him to his room and tuck him tightly into bed. He always had to have the sheets pulled just tight, so they didn’t bunch up around him at night. 

And then if he had been good and eaten all his vegetables at dinner, she told him the most amazing stories. Her voice would roar and shrink to a whisper in seconds as she told the stories with her hands, the emotions of the characters etched on her face. His favorite was about a spoiled young prince who learned that there can be too much of a good thing. In hindsight, he shouldn’t have told his mother that. When she knew it was his favorite it became her favorite go-to excuse. 

He wanted more ice cream at dinner or if he complained about having a bedtime when Daddy got to stay out all night?

“Too much of a good thing,” she’d start, 

“And it stops being good,” he would always finish. 

He loved it. And then she died. 

There was no more meatloaf on Sundays. Dad’s night shifts doubled. Story times was him reciting his favorite stories with mom’s voice in bed, so he didn’t forget what she sounded like. He spent most of his time playing video games or reading books and, as he got older, throwing himself into school. 

And friends? Those got hard. He wanted to spend his time in books about fantasy worlds, not going out with a bunch of jocks in middle school. Years of this passed and he learned pretty quick that when you don’t make an effort, neither does most anyone else. He became the quiet kid, the nerd, the guy who’d spend a whole afternoon writing _The Matrix_ fanfiction before he’d talk about which girl got the biggest boobs over summer break in the locker room. He had to admit he wasn’t a complete loner. He had dinner with his dad at least three nights a week, more often than not. He had friends to sit with at lunch in high school and teammates who knew him from his pastime as a benchwarmer on the Beacon Hills lacrosse team. 

True friends? The kind that are ride or die, who know your order at every restaurant because you have a set meal per place that never changes, who know every dark secret you have because they lived through it with you? He just had one of those. 

Scott McCall. 

It didn’t bother him. He didn’t need a dozen people to feel content.

It wasn't that he didn't ever care what people thought about him. Scott started dating Allison junior year of high school and wasn’t always around anymore. The idea that no one cared about the dumb fangirling he wanted to do over the new series he binged over the weekend? Sometimes it was so overwhelming that he couldn't breathe or think or stop _crying_ and all there was inside him was this feeling that he was just… on his own. He thinks that it’s an improvement on nothingness. 

But then he’d talk to Scott. Scott was enough for him. After all, too much of a good thing and it stops being good. It applies to friends too. He didn’t need their justification anymore to know that he was happy without fitting into their norms. To quote Allison’s favorite musical, he didn’t ‘stick to the status quote.’ He had just watched it with her, Scott and Mels last month. Allison was determined that her daughter was going to know the classics.

“Outdated my ass,” she’d exclaimed when accounting for the planning of their kid-friendly movie night. 

He wasn’t sure when Scott had stopped being his best friend and started being his brother. Who was Scott to him the first time they had to clean up Dad and put him into bed after a few too many? When he punched Scott’s dad for showing up on Melissa and John’s wedding day? By the time he stood by him in front of their family and friends, decked out in a suit, watching him get tears on the cuff of Allison’s white dress during their first dance, he thinks he could’ve never imagined a life without his brother.

How will he – 

Scott knew everything about his life. He lived it beside him, through college, their first legally purchased beer, their first real job after college, Scott’s wedding, his own. Kids. Every milestone. 

Maybe making new friends are so hard because they can never make up for that, for not being there for that. Any stories, any nightmares about drowning, where he’s stuck and he can’t move and all he can hear is screaming, his mom’s screaming, that he’s a monster, that he should die, how could he do this to her, where his dad drinks himself to dead and drags Melissa down with him –

He didn’t have to explain. Scott just knew. Scott was there. Scott knew he wrote fanfiction and that he’d never let Scott read it because confidence? Well, that was never exactly his strong suit. He picked up his favorite meal on every anniversary, whether it’s a death or a milestone or anniversary because Scott always remembers. 

Remembered. 

_God._

How was he supposed to act like nothing was wrong? Eat dinner, do the dishes, kiss his kids’ goodnight, go to work in the morning? Scott always hated funerals. 

He would’ve hated his own.

Everyone had left about an hour ago. It had just been them around a pile of dirt. Him and Allison.

_Scott McCall_

_ Beloved Husband & Friend_

_ October 6th, 1994 – January 7th, 2036_

A cold wetness shocked him out his haze. Snow. It was snowing. In California. A dry laugh burst out of him.

A hand rested on his shoulder. “It’s time to go.” 

Derek’s face looked down at his. His nose was slightly red despite the jacket wrapped around him. Stiles just nodded and stood. His wedding ring was cold on his pale skin, smudged from the dirt. He wanted to visit his mom’s grave before they left. 

He wanted to tell her that he finally found a good thing he could never have too much of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/kudos bring me joy!
> 
> Visit me on tumblr at [forgadgetsandgizmos](https://forgadgetsandgizmos.tumblr.com/)


End file.
